It is expected that new services utilizing high-speed and high-capacity networks will be provided in the near future as the development of high-speed and high-capacity mobile networks progresses due to the introduction of LTE (Long Term Evolution) and EPC (Evolved Packet Core) technologies.
Patent Literature 1 describes a thin client system that can be used in both local and remote environments with simple configurations.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a method that optimizes a rate control scheme by exchanging signaling information in a mobile network.
Further, Patent Literature 3 describes a color image data transfer system having optimal display quality and a rendering ability that correspond to a network load changing moment to moment in a screen transfer system thin client.
Further, Patent Literature 4 describes a client device that enables a thin client terminal to store image data downloaded from a server device with sufficient image quality and browse the image data offline.    PTL 1:    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2007-310508A    PTL 2:    Japanese Patent Kohyo Publication No. JP2006-521029A    PTL 3:    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2008-234389A    PTL 4:    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2009-246758A